The proposed research will investigate how activation of the mammalian central noradrenergic system contributes to mnemonic activities. The specific aims of the present fellowship will examine how the noradrenergic cells of the monkey nucleus locus coeruleus (LC) contribute to performance in a working memory task. Cynomolgus monkeys will be implanted with guide cannula designed for electrophysiological recordings and microinfusion. Initial studies will determine how LC neuronal discharge differs during the different components of a delayed response memory task known to be sensitive to manipulations of noradrenergic receptor activity. Subsequent experiments will examine if electrical or chemical stimulation of the LC or its excitatory afferent the nucleus paragigantocellularis (PGi) can enhance working memory performance. Findings from these studies may offer new insight into the processes that lead to proper memory formation.